sheldon gets shocked
by catmagnent
Summary: Sheldon gets electrocuted by his computer, and as the computer unwinds it downloads a lot of useful data into sheldon's head. Now he is a true genius.


ia.n: i dont own big bang theory. but i love it!

sheldon was being his typical, annoying self. but on this day his computer decided to give him hell. his hard drive froze up, the data cables had been nibbled upon by a disgusting rodent, and sheldon was determined to fix this problem himself.

it was two in the afternoon, and sheldon sat himself on the floor under his desk and grabbed the exposed data cable wires and recieved a nasty shock and a wonderous surprise. the data on his computer began to download into his head, then the data from the internet began to filter in. everything from theoretical math queries, particle acceleration data, slip stream data, and quantum mechanics and speed of light theoretical data; then came info on relationships, dating, conquering relationship phobias, and how to have sex. then came engineering, and finally design and schematical drafting design.

leonard came home around five thirty that evening to find sheldon still under his desk with data cables in hand and his eyes shut. but leonard noticed something wrong with sheldon, he was looking at sheldon and noticed his eyes were rapidly moving back and forth as if he was speed reading. sheldon was being electrocuted and leonard had to save him. so leonard put on a rubber dish glove and pried open sheldon's hand and quickly shut off the power strip the computer was plugged into. leonard knew the weather was quickly changing outside, severe thunderstorm warnings were posted and it was looking bad outside already. amy was at pennys having a good chat about what to give sheldon for his birthday.

just then pennys phone rang. it was leonard. he yelled for her to come over and to bring amy.

quickly the two girls went over and found leonard pulling sheldon's limp body to the middle of the room. leonard watched as amy checked for a pulse and respiration on sheldon. no pulse, no respiration.

she quickly began cpr.

scafscafscaf

about five minutes into cpr, sheldon finally came to. he opened his eyes and saw amy looking down at hin with tear reddened eyes.

he reached up and pulled her head down as if he wanted to talk to her. but instead of talking, he gently kissed her lips. she did not pull away from sheldon, and she began to kiss back.

she even followed sheldon as he got up from the floor and as he stood up, he picked up amy and marched to his bedroom with amy cradled in his arms.

he promptly shut the door behind them.

three minutes into first time intercourse, amy was crying out in sheer passionate pleasure. then came the short pause, and then came the rapid banging of sheldons headboard against the wall.

five minutes into the whole banging headboard, amy cried out " oh sheldonnn im commmiinnggg..."

penny smiled. leonard threw up. sheldon asked amy to marry him just at his point of orgasim. and amy accepted his proposal.

penny looked outside and noticed the sky looked really bad. she had remembered that color of sky from her home in nebraska. she told leonard to call raj and howard and let them know to get to safety, and to also tell them of sheldon and amy getting engaged.

penny called both sheldon and amy's mothers and told them the news. she enjoyed hearing their reactions. it made her laugh when she hung up the phone. leonard took penny to his room and grabbed a duffel bag and put some stuff in it. then he knocked on sheldon's door, he told them to get down to the basement due to the impending severe weather coming. just then the radio station broke in and announced there was a tornado warning issued for pasadena .

sheldon and amy ran to get dressed. sheldon grabbed his emergency bag, phone and charger, and turned out the apartment lights and grabbed his keys.

upon getting out of the apartment and down to sheldon's room down in the basement, both amy and sheldon took a look at the condom sheldon had on during their first ever bout of intercourse. sheldon dropped his pants and boxers and allowed amy to inspect the condom.

she told sheldon it was broken. most likely when both of them were coming. so sheldon had actually came into amy and there was a child in the process of being created. how wonderful.

leonard and penny were also having intercourse and afterwards leonard asked penny to marry him and penny said yes.

outside , a monster f-4 tornado ripped through downtown pasadena. and it rained, lightening and thunder crashed and flashed and hail pelted everything and anyone unfortunate enough to be out in this melee.

sheldon and amy finished their wild sexual escapade, and enjoyed every moment with gusto. while howard prayed the twister would suck up his mother and take her away, bernadette learned via text that penny and leonard were engaged and so was sheldon and amy. bernadette texted raj and the other waitresses at the cheesecake factory.

penny called her folks and told them the good news. then she smiled knowing sheldon and amy's parents were freaking out by now. she still had one other mom to call..dr. hoffestader. leonard's mother.

penny smiled and proudly called her up. upon her answering the phone, penny told her that her son, leonard is engaged to be married to penny.

there was a quiet pause on the phone and followed by a response of " when you two have set a place, date and time, let me know." and with that she hung up.

penny smiled and knew it was going to be memorable no matter what.

sheldon's phone rang. it was his mom.

he quickly answered it and said " yes mom its true amy and i are getting married. i will let you know the day, date and time and place where the wedding will be. love you. bye." as sheldon hung up the phone he came again.

a.n; it only gets better. smut and more smut. dont be surprised if you read about some guy on guy or girl on girl..or guy on girl in the next juicy part.


End file.
